Professor von Kriplespac
Von Kriplespac, also known as the Weasel King, Panther King's Professor, and Tediz Battle Master, was a prussian weasel battlefield commander and scientist. He was the leader of the Tediz in a war against the SHC, and later the Panther King's servant. He was the main antagonist of Conker's Bad Fur Day and the sequel campaign in Conker: Live and Reloaded. Milk Wars It is said that long ago, the alliance of panthers and oldest squirrel family, the Kulas of Conk, waged war against the weasel race and their king in an event known as the "Milk Wars". Eventually, the leader of the panthers grew mad with power among his allies and betrayed them, banishing the Kulas of Conk to the darkest region on Earth. He, the Panther King, then chopped off the legs of the Weasel King and took over his kingdom, ruling over all the land. It is believed that the Weasel King was in fact Von Kriplespac, but the SHC and Tediz war timeline would make these events unlikely, so the story is considered mere fantasy. However, as suggested from dialogue with Count Batula, it is possible that the story is partially true, albeit exagerrated. This remains ambiguous. Old War Von Kriplespac had been a mighty ruler and dictator at war with the SHC, an army of highly trained squirrels. They were fighting against his army of Tediz, an evil race of advanced teddy bears he created. During the second assault of the war, in the story scenario on Beach Dead, Kriplespac was hold up in a fortress containing his giant Gun of Doom. It was with this immense weapon that the Tediz Battle Master planned to destroy the SHC battle cruiser out at sea while his troops defended the beaches, gates and bridges from the infantry ranks of squirrel soldiers. Stationed at a control console below his weapon, Kriplespac spent all of the ten minutes he had charging his cannon and targetting the enemy ship. With all their heavy weaponry and demolition equipment, the squirrels managed to get through the last door moments before Kriplespac's weapon could fire. As he frantically attempted to finish his weapon's assault rather than escaping, Kriplespac was hit by an enemy missile launcher. This blew his legs clean off and left him bloodied and crippled on the floor. Wounded, but not dead, Kriplespac ordered his forces to fall back as he was retrieved by his men and brought off the battlefield. Although unable to get back on the battlefield, Kriplespac still monitered the fight at Fortress Deux and gave his troops orders. During this time, Kriplespac was kept somewhere safe to be healed from the attack. During the abandoned prison's battle, the Battle Master decided on an incredibly cruel way to demonstrate how the squirrels would loose the war by having his men pile and hang their corpses around their campsite. Seeing this display would cause more SHC soldiers to loose hope and commit suicide, which was part of the battle's objective. It is unknown who canonicially won this fight, though. Eventually, the Battle Master was repaired as a cyborg. Despite fierce motivation, the Tediz were not winning the war. After his soldiers had won many battles, Von Kriplespac retreated to his final, primary base, Castle Von Tedistein. It was here that the evil commander and scientist hid his greatest weapon: "The Machine". While its exact use was unknown to the SHC, the Tediz planned to forge a new and powerful army of Machine Tediz with it to change the tide of the war. However, Kriplespac was enraged to discover that his men had forgotten to pack the batteries for the device. Thus, they needed to link the estate's power lines and then seal the connection to activate it manually. During the battle, Kriplespac remained within his castle's upper tower, giving orders and observing the fight. After all the cable masts were activated, the Battle Master ordered his men to go to the SHC's generator and overload it to dispose of the troops and complete the connection by making the ultimate sacrifice. When this was done, the SHC's generator exploded and the first Machine Tedi soldier was born. Their last chance for victory successful, the Tediz drove the SHC back, and the first phase of the war came to a silent end as Kriplespac plotted to use his Machine to enhance his Tediz army with the new Machine Tediz. Panther King's Rule However, 700 years later, the Panther King came into power over Kriplespac, whose army was put on hold. All of the weasels were made the king's servants, and Von Kriplespac became his Professor. Rather than building his weapons of mass destruction, Kriplespac was merely given the duty of solving the Panther King's general problems and fetching him milk to drink. The Professor and his fellow weasels would be threatened with the "duct tape" should they not compley with the king. In this position as a servant, Kriplespac grew a significant hatred of the Panther King and plotted to kill him and retake his old position of power. Over the years serving the king, the Professor created various inventions, including Anti-Gravity Chocolate. But he soon had to clean his slate to fix a new problem. The Panther King loved drinking from his milk glass, but whenever he put it down on his coffee table beside his throne, it fell over, broke and spilt. This petty dilema angered the king, as he greatly loved his milk, so he gave the Professor the task of fixing it. After examining the table, Kriplespac experimented with different animals that could fill the gab left by a missing leg. He soon concluded that only a red squirrel could do this. One red squirrel in paticular had been sighted the past few hours: Conker the Squirrel. The Professor gave a description to the Panther King's Weasel Guards, and they set out to catch him. Meanwhile, secretly within his lab, Kriplespac planned to deploy his Tediz army to restart the war with the SHC and eventually overthrow the Panther King. However, during his adventure, Conker was recruited by the SHC and managed to defeat the Tediz assault force at an island base along with The Experiment and Little Girl. This angered Kriplespac, who grew to hate Conker just as he did the Panther King. A new plan was soon made: the Panther King hired the mobster Don Weaso to lure Conker into his castle through the Feral Reserve Bank so that he could catch the squirrel. However, just as the plan was going correctly, the Panther King began to feel indegestion and called in the Professor to secure Conker and get his milk. However, as Kriplespac stood beside Conker and Weaso prepared to leave, the king couldn't breath and eventually an alien creature burst from his chest, killing him, much to Kriplespac's delight. Kriplespac praised his new creation and launched the bank vault, actually a shuttle, into space, as the castle he lived in was "so out of date". Naming his alien pet Heinrich, Kriplespac ordered him to kill Conker. However, the squirrel pulled a lever under the king's throne which opened the ship's airlock. As Conker donned a space suit to fight Heinrich and every object was sucked out into space, Kriplespac realized that he forgot to put high powered boosters on his hoverchair incase the airlocks opened and cursed as he was sucked toward the door. His chair was soon pulled into space and he was loosing his grip. Lamenting that he had "no legs, and now no life!", the Professor was sucked into space with a long shout. Conker managed to kill Heinrich and was made the new king. Future War This was not the end of Von Kriplespac, however. 200 years later, it was revealed that he was saved from suffocating in space and continued to lead his Tediz army. As Tediz Battle Master once again, he was finally free of being the Panther King's Professor. Von Kriplespac became enemies once again with King Conker, and the battle between SHC and Tediz grew far more dangerous. The squirrels were driven back to the point of defeat when the Machine Tediz rose from Kriplespac's Machine just as he had began in the Old War. A new objective was devised among both sides: finding the legendary "Thing", a supposed weapon originally belonging to the Panther King. After the battle over the map to finding the Thing had been won by the SHC, the Tediz discovered the location themselves when it appeared on the cover of "Fur Only" magazine. While heading toward the Thing's location, Von Kriplespac made an immediate wrong turn, but ended up at exactly the right spot since the map had been printed on the magazine upside down. While the Tediz excavated the Thing, the SHC realized their mistake in direction and sped toward the area. After a battle, the squirrels managed to destroy the Tediz excavation as well as the Thing, which wasn't a weapon at all, but a tomb. The Panther King himself was buried under this tomb, frozen in carbonite and somehow brought here after being sucked out into space. Von Kriplespac had his men steal the body before the SHC could react and it was brought to the Tediz head base and homeworld, Doon. The Battle Master planned to revive the Panther King and use him to defeat the squirrels once and for all. Oddly enough, during the battle, Von Kriplespac referred to his old ruler as the "Master", despite having hated him and killed him in the past. It is most likely that he merely wanted to use the evil king to destroy the squirrels but would dispose of him again afterwards. In the battle, the SHC troops fought past the Tediz forces and into the lab where the Panther King's frozen body was being thawed and his heart was being revived. The objective of the SHC was to get past all of the gates blocking the way to the body and destroy the heart to prevent their ancient enemy's ressurrection. It is unknown who canonicially won this battle and what Von Kriplespac's current fate is. Overview Von Kriplespac represented German dictator, Adolf Hitler, and his Tediz (who he called his "Children" and "Beautiful Tediz") represented the Nazis. This was supported through the fact that Kriplespac dressed almost exactly like Hitler at the start of the Old War timeline, and had his Tediz resite the phrase "Heil Kriplespac". Von Kriplespac's uniform included a black cap that matched the rest of his suit, a tie, black leather boots, a red Nazi-like Tediz symbol arm strap, and a monacle on his right eye. After his legs were blown off at the second assault, Kriplespac could no longer walk and abandoned his old uniform. After being healed from his wounds, Kriplespac donned his own personalized scientist outfit. It included one green glove on his right arm and a bigger telescope-resembling monacle attached to his robotic left eye and allowing his right eye to see much better. His stumbless legs were also bandaged up crudely. Confined to a hoverchair used to travel, Kriplespac hovered about using two joysticks on his arm rests. The hoverchair featured one small booster jet underneath it to let Kriplespac get around and a blue antanea on top of it that gave off electrical zaps. This may have been a recharging power source for the chair, though it may have also been a useful weapon, despite Kriplespac already having his robot arm. His robotics included a red left eye and metalic left arm. During the attack, only his legs had been blown off, so it was unknown why he had these extra cyborg parts. It was said that the Tediz had fought in many other battles after Fortress Deux and before retreating to Castle Von Tedistion, suggesting that Kriplespac sustained further damage in another fight. Trivia *As the 200 years after Bad Fur Day went on, the game aged neither Von Kripplespac nor Conker in appearence, and Von Kriplespac would have lived up to almost 1000 years. See Also S.H.C./Tediz War Timeline Dispute